


点梗合集

by yycouple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yycouple/pseuds/yycouple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100粉点梗合集！更方面下载所以放过来了~<br/>每一个章节都没有联系！没有！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

麦考夫收到消息夏洛克被抓住。被犯罪团伙抓住。他因为最近枪击案和公投事宜都没有空去监察夏洛克的一举一动，在公投后才收到消息。夏洛克已经被那些人抓住了一个星期。约翰因为他的女儿雪梨刚刚出生，所以这段时间没法到贝克街，也就不知道夏洛克不在的事实；最近没有谋杀案发生，苏格兰场也没有人需要夏洛克。因此，没有人能够及时知道他们的侦探被抓住的事实。

 

麦考夫好应该派特工去救夏洛克的，但鉴于最近各地的选举活动，还有一星期夏洛克还没有逃出来说明犯罪团伙的能耐不差的关系，他决定自己出动。虽然他讨厌legwork，但为了他的弟弟，麦考夫认为还算值得。

 

更可况他收到那张相片，从他的政敌手中。

 

图片里面唯一的主角是夏洛克，他被捆绑在桌椅上，伤痕累累。头颅没有生气的下垂，却又有点滴连接他的身体。艾琳阿德勒小姐说过麦考夫的安全问题是夏洛克，而同时，麦考夫的底线也是夏洛克。如果他的政敌做好研究的话，他会知道曾经自己是在外工作的。可惜缺乏资讯的时候他自然低估了看似普通公务员的麦考夫。

 

他很快就来到那个大厦，就在伦敦眼附近的某座大楼上。麦考夫抽出自己的剑——是的，黑伞伞柄能够抽出，变成一把细长的剑，这是他还在特工时期的惯用武器。不费丝毫力气就能够进入楼宇，遇到第一批无聊的金鱼。仅以武力取胜的他们根本对身穿三件套的自己一点戒心也没有。

 

“滾!你他妈是谁咋进来的！”为首的人说。苏格兰口音。麦考夫勾起嘴角，这些喽啰还真敢跟他这样说话。

 

“从大门进来的，显然易见。”麦考夫慢慢靠近，就像玩弄雨伞般玩弄手中的利刃。“不得不说，你们的愚蠢令我留下深刻印象。”

 

为首的男人冲了过来，麦考夫並脚令皮鞋前端的刀锋露出，长剑对准来人的膝盖关节刺去，並用脚踢上对方的胸膛，皮鞋上的刀面染有鲜血，而那人向同伙的方向飞出。虽然他不下杀手，至少那人暂时也不能再起来了。另外那些人也走了上来，麦考夫在一人向他上身击去时弯腰从脚踝枪套提出華瑟PPK/S手枪，不假思索上膛两枚子弹呼啸而出，击中两人胸膛，只剩一人打算从麦考夫后背袭击，却在抵达前被麦考夫以手枪指住。

 

“带路。”麦考夫微笑。

 

“不！”那个人仍然不肯，麦考夫略带遗憾的点头，然后发动扳机，不幸的是有血喷洒到自己的脸上，不然这还算是这个月来心情最好的时刻。以血红袋巾擦去脸上的血迹，麦考夫将剑放回到伞中，並随着脚步迈前而晃动。

 

不用费时就能够找到夏洛克的所在地了。有人正在用皮鞭击打夏洛克的身体，后者没有反应。有两个可能性，一是根本毫无疼痛，二是失去意识。但根据麦考夫目测，应该是后者，因为他认识那个正在伤害他幼弟的人。S，他特工职位的接班人，在某次任务后消失，当作阵亡。现在出现在这儿，看来是一早就安排好。麦考夫蹙眉心想应该再次整顿特工部门，无声的再次抽出利刃，将剩余的部分放在门外。当S转过身时，他推开了那道铁门，换来只是对方的笑容。

 

“M。”S自然是看到那把剑，特意退后几分，就在夏洛克的旁边。他的弟弟脸色苍白，但由于有点滴的关系，应该还能够多撑一会。S以夏洛克的卷发为用力点扯起夏洛克的脑袋，后者根本没有任何反应，已经疲软的身躯任由对方摆布。麦考夫还能见到因为呼吸而起伏的胸膛，这是好事。

 

“S。”麦考夫将碍事的三件套和马甲脱下，提剑指着对方，而S则闪开，並那道同样的武器。他向麦考夫刺去，而后者将他的剑打开，随即进攻。若非在如此境况，那会是一场演出，激烈而有趣。麦考夫一直都占上风，S的技巧都是他所教授，而当中有所保留是当然的了。

他随即感受到腰间被刀刃划到，该死的，麦考夫不动声色的加快动作，将剑穿透对方的心脏，一击毙命。他没有时间作包扎，资料显示不只这几个人在这里。他需要马上将夏洛克带走。穿上西装外套，他走到夏洛克身旁。

 

“夏洛克。”他将幼弟松绑，活动只能令血液流动得更快。“醒来，夏洛克。”

 

对方仍然没有反应，麦考夫的手抚上对方的脸颊，“夏利，醒来，现在。”

 

夏洛克半眯瞳仁仿佛搞不清现在的状况，瞬间以后回复冷色眸子中一向的理智。

 

“麦考夫？”夏洛克站起来，他的脚步不算太稳，但还算能够行动。他拨去连接自己身体的IV。“看来你大开杀戒。”意有所指的望向身旁已经开始变冷的躯体。

 

“要走了，Brother Dear。”麦考夫上前扶起对方，意思是没有闲聊的时间。夏洛克没有接受他的帮助，而是自顾自向前，麦考夫也没有对此举动作出任何评价，只是和幼弟一起离去。他将手枪交给夏洛克，而自己则拿着剑——惯用的武器始终比较好。

 

他们两人走到街角，麦考夫的脚步开始有点不稳，但夏洛克认为这只是过久没有运动的后遗症而没有理会。

 

黑夜之间，两人潜伏在街角暗影之中，只余呼吸声在这寂静的夜。夏洛克靠墙缓喘，他身上只是缠绕着一些破碎的布料，还有蓝色的领带。而麦考夫就在墙角向外望，打量四周，确定没有人再追来时，才转过身望向夏洛克。

 

“我希望你不要再把自己搞进如此危险的事。”麦考夫说，眩晕感开始袭击他。他感觉到血液特有的黏糊在他身上。他肯定没有伤及内脏，但如此皮外伤放任不管也不行的。

 

“为了苏格兰场，麦考夫，我……”夏洛克应该继续说下去的，但麦考夫主动的将手放在他的肩头上，並用力攥了一下。这太不正常了，令他没法继续反驳的话语。麦考夫的腿快要支撑不住整个人，夏洛克扶着他坐下，有洁癖的麦考夫在这情况下也没办法拒绝。

 

夏洛克替兄长解开西装的纽扣——他刚才还在怀疑为什么麦考夫要扔下马甲却穿上西装——只见鲜红染污了昂贵的纯白衬衣。夏洛克不可置信的看着自己的兄长，后者只能够回报一个微笑。

 

“你怎么不一早说？”夏洛克脱下自己的围巾，解开衬衣的纽扣。

 

“我没有想到你的演绎法竟然如此退步。”麦考夫说。夏洛克重复提醒自己，这是皮外伤而已，冷静，皮外伤。他将围巾压在对方的伤口上，换来对方的轻呼。

 

“我以为你只是运动过量，建基于你的体重一直上升。”夏洛克绑起腰间以上的地方，这样是临时的止血方法，伤口过大，即使浅，也难以止血。“电话？”

 

“左边口袋。”夏洛克闻言欺身翻找。

 

“夏利。”麦考夫说，他们靠得太近了，不知道是什么原因而令他呼吸短促。夏洛克加快手上发短信的动作，在发出后将手电放到自己的裤袋里面。麦考夫感觉自己和弟弟实在考得太近，他没法聚焦。

 

“你不会有事的。”夏洛克说，虽然麦考夫非常想反驳他不过是皮外伤而且现在的症状只是因为失血有点多才做成，但看到夏洛克担心的模样，他反而有点享受现在的情景。说实话，他不会放弃任何一个可以更胜夏洛克的机会，尤其是现在，真的非常有趣。

 

“夏利。”他只是重复的叫唤。这让他想到最后一次特工任务时，他要伪造死亡，与假身份的妻子通话时，只是不停重复叫唤对方的名字，另外那边就哭的一塌糊涂。而他的弟弟竟然没法幸免的感到恐慌，夏洛克的手放在自己身上，能够感觉到它们在颤抖。

 

“夏……”“别，别说话。”夏洛克打断了他第三次的发话。麦考夫以为游戏到此为止，直到夏洛克跪在他的面前，用自己的嘴唇贴上他的。

 

Holy。

他不能说他不喜欢这个感觉，夏洛克的嘴唇柔软而冰凉。没有技巧性可言根据理论的伸出舌头，麦考夫没有抗拒这个吻。虽然他应该这样做。夏洛克在害怕，他所保护的弟弟因为自己而害怕。

 

“夏洛克。”他说，“我没事。”

 

如果那是一个女孩的话，应该开始要哭了。麦考夫心想，幸好他的夏洛克……

 

“你怎么知道你有没有事！”

好吧，收回这句话，夏洛克在情商上和一个小女孩没有分别。麦考夫觉得自己今次好像玩脱了，平常没有情感的夏洛克（这是他教导他的东西），现在开始哭泣，而且气喘的情况开始出现。天啊，他不需要自己受伤再加上弟弟有恐慌症发作啊。

 

“我真的没事，夏利，冷静，呼吸。”麦考夫握着夏洛克的手，而后者跟从他的指示呼吐着。麦考夫安抚性的揉了揉对方的卷发，让他不要碰到伤口之下靠在自己身上。而赶到以后看到福家兄弟互相依偎的安西娅，自然有办法让所有人也忘了这件事。

 

……对吧？

 

当他在报章上看到夏洛克和某人接吻的相片，虽然黑暗中只能够认出夏洛克，他还是决定调低他这个女助理的工资。

 

起码三年。


	2. 什么？麦考夫要结婚？

SICK! SHERLOCK

 

感谢 @迎风走 的点梗还有 @颧骨控 的BETA！

 

\--

 

他现在很不好。他差不多整个礼拜没有睡过，那件八分的案子，难得他的哥哥没有干预自己的行动。虽然差点受伤但抓到凶手还是值得的。夏洛克几乎在碰到床时就马上睡着了，可惜在不够一小时后，他就被自己的电话铃声吵醒。他惺忪着眼，拿起电话。

“夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”

“夏洛克？”另外一边传来妈咪熟悉的声音。夏洛克吞下了想要骂人的字句，说：“妈咪？”他撑起自己的身体，头昏的感觉仍然在。他现在只想继续睡，多七小时就可以，很累。他靠着床板，等待母亲继续发话。

“在睡觉？”

“明显的……如果没有事我就挂了。”他翻了个白眼，他重新躺倒在床上，绵软的质感令他不禁闭目，等待对方的回应。

“啊对，Mike要结婚了。”

“什么？麦考夫结婚？”夏洛克以为他听错，睡意也就消失了一点。天啊麦考夫要结婚天要塌下来了。他给自己着了条金鱼？还真敢找了一条金鱼！上床时什么都不说还给自己找了条金鱼我的天啊！还是现在他还在做梦吗？麦考夫结婚？这实在不应该在同一句句子出现。

“是的，不开心吗？”母亲在另一端笑了起来。强逼结婚，明显的，但找了谁？敢找谁？

“晚点才说，妈咪。”

“慢着……”夏洛克挂断电话。他决定要想个办法让他们取消婚事，现在这个比任何案子还要重要，他可不能够令麦考夫结婚。为什么？他也不知道。只是，不行。

他可以求助于谁？是的，求助。对于爱情方面完全没有认识的福尔摩斯们，他们没有可能独自一个解决感情问题——至少，夏洛克不可以。

他或许能够询问一下雷斯垂德的意见？不，他意识到自己的这份情感某程度是破坏了法律，探长有可能（虽然微乎其微）会举报自己。即使机率再少，他也不能够冒这个险。

第二，安德森与多诺万。理由同上。还有就算质询也不会是问这两个笨蛋。拖低整个英国的智商（虽然从最近脱欧一事看得出有很多人的智商也不高，甚至比安德森更低……）。

第三，约翰和玛丽。为什么他不直接想到他们？约翰是最能够信任而接受能力不错的人，而且他不会将自己戳出来——他早已经在某次喝醉酒的时候得知这个事实。但伟大的福尔摩斯需要向人求助？夏洛克迟疑的停止了自己敲打键盘的动作。即使那是约翰，他最好的朋友，也令夏洛克感到忧虑。

在思考的途中，夏洛克突然发现自己无需继续自己的考量——约翰已经走进了221B，为了来自雷斯垂德的某个案子。

\--

约翰表示他现在压力山大。玛丽在家里照顾女儿，而自己则来到这里和夏洛克办案。虽然这不常有，在一单8分的案子后紧接着一件7分的，令夏洛克高兴的来到案发现场，并且趁机询问自己有关麦考夫的意见。这表示会不停收到夏洛克对自己智商的质疑。虽然他应该早已习惯，但心情不好的侦探只会变本加厉。他在心内为自己默哀一秒钟，继续提出建议：“抢婚？”

说实话，就算约翰早就感觉到夏洛克对他哥哥故作的敌意蕴含着什么情感，但他还是觉得这个境况非常奇怪。

“不行，妈咪会不高兴的，要麦考夫亲自拒绝。”夏洛克再次否决他的建议，第六……还是七个？他没法继续数了。

“你直接跟他说？”约翰搔首，他实在没法再想出任何办法。他是医生，不是恋爱顾问啊！

“如何？总不能直接闯进去他的办公室！”换来的只是夏洛克的白眼，他在厨房里面翻找着什么。

“或许…”约翰开口打算提出最后一个建议之前，夏洛克突然倒地，发出巨大声响。

好吧，他真的病了，不用说装病这个建议了。

\--

前军医的短信在夏洛克倒地后就马上传送到麦考夫的手机内。麦考夫非常高兴他终于有借口离开，但他选择留下。原因很简单，这是存在于兄长心中的自然举动，希望玩弄夏洛克一番。反正没有人知道他的结婚对象是谁，而显然母亲也不会提前告诉他亲爱的小男孩。

他很快就回复了约翰华生，表示自己现在难以抽空。或许在稍晚时候能够偕同另一人到访贝克街，探望他生病的幼弟。这的确是兄长应该做的，不是吗？麦考夫为自己带有些许幼稚的行为而勾起嘴角。夏洛克不能够骗到他，以往的称赞只是一种奖励，为他解决了艾琳阿德勒。他默许幼弟对他的情感，这种情感在他从东欧回来以后越发明显。虽然麦考夫一直认为爱并无益处，但他享受这种时光，就像回到从前一样，那个小男孩依旧跟随自己的脚步，只是现在用了较晦暗的表达方式。

“安西娅，我们一会儿去贝克街。” 

“好的，Sir。” 安西娅身上穿着白色纱裙。即使在试穿礼服，她的视线仍然离不开黑莓手机。麦考夫移开目光转身看进面前的等身镜，整理好身上的西服，身上的领带正是多年前收到的圣诞礼物。他没法忘记幼弟戒断后，那段充满激情的时光。即使关心则乱，麦考夫也不愿意删除这段记忆。

那可是夏洛克啊。

\--

夏洛克醒来的时候发现自己有头痛的症状，而且麦考夫不在他的身边。他没有守约。在他们仍然年青的时候，曾经麦考夫答应过夏洛克，在他不适之时会第一时间赶到他的身边。夏洛克愿意空出记忆宫殿的一个房间去忆记这句话。他记得那时候兄长的头发仍然是淡赤黃色的，（注：Ginger，查字典出这个字了……总之就是红红的颜色 ）在阳光下更加鲜艳。不是像火焰般列红而刺眼，而是彷如秋天的枫叶般令人感到舒适。

“夏洛克？”约翰还在，夏洛克艰难的将视线聚焦在对方身上。

“麦考夫呢？”他说。

“他说一会过来。”约翰在夏洛克听到这个消息挣扎着起来时将他按下。夏洛克在发烧，约翰在这么多年还是第一次看到他生病。当然根据雷斯垂德所说，他这星期一直在办案，几乎没有休息，在今天早晨才回到贝克街。而得知麦考夫要结婚的消息后，即使身体再强壮的他，在疲累和惊吓之下也就病倒了。

“让他不要过来。我不想见到他。”夏洛克赌气的说。谁又会知道世上最伟大的资讯侦探在生病时会回到五岁的心理年龄？不，说错了，他的心理年龄一直也不大。

“很抱歉我已经来到了，BrotherDear。”麦考夫步入房间，他身后跟着的是安西娅。以眼神示意让约翰离开，麦考夫坐到夏洛克的床边。

“容我介绍，这位是沃辛厄姆小姐，丽莎·沃辛厄姆。”麦考夫压抑自己的笑意和拨弄夏洛克头发的冲动。

“你和安西娅？”夏洛克不可置信的说，他撑起自己的身躯，却又重重落下。麦考夫伸手拨弄夏洛克的头发，后者模样看来不情不愿，但却又没有阻止。

麦考夫露出狐狸一样的微笑。他重新站起，贴了贴安西娅的脸颊，请她到车上等待自己。夏洛克目睹这些后只是将自己包得更加严密，只露出双眼打量着麦考夫。后者一转身就见到弟弟的浅色眼眸中有怒火，虽然他不会承认那些情感是妒忌，但麦考夫根本不需要他的肯首就可以知道他的感觉。作为一个兄长，还有有些时候（他讨厌这个用词，即使挺适合他们两人，还是过于感性）的爱人，麦考夫有能力去得知夏洛克的情感。当然，这次他的做法有偏颇之处，但他仍然非常高兴看到他弟弟这般模样。

“什么？”麦考夫拉下那些遮挡夏洛克脸容的被子，问。

“我不会做伴郎的。”天，要他想象自己再次在全部人面前进行演讲，还要用语言描绘他的兄长？而且，以麦考夫的地位，所请的人绝对比约翰婚礼上的所有人更加多。另外，夏洛克不认同这次的婚姻，又如何在那个时候坐在兄长旁边完成这次宴会？

“当然。”麦考夫说。你连邀请我也不打算邀请？？？夏洛克想，生气的推开麦考夫的手。

“那么请你离去。”他说，伴随而来的是咳嗽，麦考夫为他顺背，他也下意识的避开。好吧，麦考夫抚上眉头，他应该为夏洛克对他结婚的反应而高兴，还是为幼弟如此幼稚的举动而无奈？

“噢，夏洛克，看看你。我怎么能够在房东太太和华生医生都不在贝克街的时候，留下你这个脆弱得像个小女孩的人在这里。”麦考夫协助夏洛克重新躺下，后者反驳：“我并非一个女孩，麦考夫，如果你在这么多次的亲身体验后依然没法得知我的性别的话，我为你的观察力感到悲哀。”

“因而可以论证一个观点？”麦考夫亲吻在他幼弟微热的额头，天，夏洛克的推理能力是急速退步了吗？不不不，按照他的理论，主要原因是情感和病症影响了大脑判断，所以如此明显的事情，夏洛克视而不见。

“你不会和一个女性结婚。”夏洛克回答。

“所以？”

“安西娅不是你的对象。”

“正确。我的小男孩，你觉得如果我想要一段长久的关系，会找的人有谁？”麦考夫随意的将手放在夏洛克的腰间，后者的确在思考。

“首先，不会是女性，排除安西娅以及其他助理；其次，你看得上眼的人有谁？一定要有一个比得上你的大脑，或许智商不要太低，不是普通人……”夏洛克停止话语，他瞪大眼睛望着身旁的人。毕竟也不算太迟钝啊，麦考夫心想。

“连一只戒指也没有？”夏洛克有种啼笑皆非的感觉。

“一直在大衣内袋。”麦考夫露出真诚的微笑。


End file.
